Dark Masquerade
by a soul of thunder
Summary: Diederik, a dark and powerful Carpathian hunter can feel he is loosing the battle with the darkness, on a hunt for an elusive vampire he stumbles upon his lifemate whose desperately running from everything. And why is the vampire so interested in her?
1. Discovery

**Welcome to my first Carpathian Series fanfic! I am a great lover of the the series but am i sad to said I do not own the series only my original characters Diederik and Everlet.** **Anyways, thanks for checking this out, I promise not to dissapoint in this fanfic. However I require some feed back, even if ti only says; 'Good job'. Just a few words of encouragment are all I need.**

**Anyways, I won't hold up any longer. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the big show!  
**

* * *

Diederik Callaghan wandered through the dark streets of the dark, and dank streets of his most recent city. The dark Carpathian male growled as she caught a flick of the vampire's presence. The same vampire he had been hunting for months, the one that kept eluding him, and the one that never stopped moving. He wondered why this vampire never stopped, even once.

He never lingered longer than a day, and at most two before moving on. It was unusual, according to his knowledge the vampire had no one doing his bidding and no slaves under his control. This vampire was all over the map yet very well hidden, he took few humans for food and left little trace for Diederik to follow.

It frustrated him, the darkness in his mind told him to not bother. To give himself over to his dark nature and enjoy the night as a vampire would. But it was his duty to hunt and kill every vampire, including this one.

Moving swiftly down the back alley to the main street, Diederik sighed in frustration. As much as it was his duty he wanted this chase to end, he wanted to go to ground and sleep. Have a long and restful sleep, wanted to sleep so he could block out the growing darkness in his mind, forget the seductive calls of the vampire within his soul.

The neon lights of the dingy section of the town glowed brightly in the night. Bars, night clubs, and strip clubs flashed and gave a low buzz in the quiet of the night. Few people walked the streets on this late night, but Diederik knew the vampire was close. Was lurking somewhere, waiting.

But what was he waiting for?

That was the question that Diederik wanted to know the answer too. Turning to mist, Diederik hovered through the street. His eyes looking up wanting to know where the vampire lurked.

As the hour changed one of the neon lights to one of the strip clubs went out. A few men exited the front door and walk away down the street. Once they were gone, Diederik felt the vampire move, and move fast. Before he could react to the sudden move, the presence was gone.

_Damn…_ Diederik thought as he reformed before the recently closed strip club. There was an eerie silence on the street. The Carpathian remained perfectly still on the street corner. Listening.

Down the alley to his left a door creaked open and slammed shut. Soft patter of a human walking out of the building could be heard, but Diederik was not concerned with the human, he listened intently for the vampire he hunted.

Almost as soon as the vampire had disappeared he presence reappeared and moved towards the alley to Diederik's left. It was almost as if the vampire was ignoring the Carpathian hunter.

However Diederik followed the unseen vampire and moved down the alley. He heard a faint gasp of a human nearby, a female. But he was to focused on the vampire to pay attention.

As suddenly as the vampire returned he was gone, he had fled back and disappeared. Obviously the creature had noticed him and decided to fall back, which surprised the hunter. When a vampire focused on a target it was not to easily deterred from it, but then again not all vampire's would risk a fight with a hunter as old and powerful as he.

Still moving forward down the dark alley he had momentarily forgotten all around him, but was brought back to reality when a metal pipe swung at him, the object made contact with his stomach but the weak force had barely stunned the hunter.

With a twist Diederik turned to see who had taken the swing at him and saw a small human shape running back down the alley. And with speed to fast for the human eye, Diederik lurched forward grasping the girl in his arms.

Electricity surged throughout his body, racking him to the very core. As he pulled the girl into the light of the street lamps he looked down at his would be attacker. But he hadn't expected what he would see. Diederik's dark brown eyes met with light silvery ones and colored exploded into his black and grey world.

* * *

Everlet Willson stepped from the smelly greyhound bus, breathing in the clean air she sighed with relief. Spending for hours on a crowded bus was not her favorite pastime, but it beat the danger of other transportation where she could easily be tracked.

Moving to the side she went to the luggage compartments and grabbed her small black duffle bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. As she did she moved swiftly towards the bus station and into the building, brushing her hair away from her face she pulled the hood of her dark sweater up over her head concealing her auburn hair and darkening her features to the security cameras.

As Everlet moved inside she went along the far wall from the ticket counter to the display of local brochures and pamphlets. It had become routine for her to do this. It only required a few rules that she was strict to follow.

One, hide your face. Two, avoid any cameras. Three, pay everything in cash. And four, keep to yourself.

They were easy rules and probably common to most people on the run, but it was a proven system. Quickly scanning her silvery eyes over the stacks of brochures she plucked one from their midst.

It was for a small motel that advertised its closeness to the bus station. Deciding it was the best she turned and quickly left the building and away from all camera's and possible prying eyes.

Everlet knew daytime was safer, but she knew they could always find her some way and some how. Pulling money from her pocket she scanned the prices of a night's rent at her chosen motel and sighed. She was low again, only enough for the night and maybe a small breakfast at Dunkin' Donuts. Everlet knew it was time to work again.

Shoving the cash back into her pocket she headed down the street to the motel, which was in fact a 15 minutes walk from the bus station. Again she entered the motel lobby with her hood pulled up and paid the clerk for the night and then quickly disappeared after swiping the room key from his hands.

Moving quickly had come to her since she left her home two months ago. How her life had changed since then, she had been accepted to university and was on her way to getting her life on track after taking a few years off school after her high school graduation. She had gotten her own apartment close to campus, had a great job and close friends.

But life always has different plans for you.

Entering her room, Everlet threw her bag down on the single bed and pulled the remaining money from her pocket. She had exactly $6.57 left. Cursing to herself she grabbed the phone book, which was conveniently laid out next to the phone and flipped through the pages.

Everlet had learned early on that the quickest way to earn money was one of two ways. Either find someone willing to let her traffic drugs for them, or find a strip club willing to let her work for a night. As the first option was illegal she knew the second was the better choice. And most strip clubs were willing to have a girl work a night as long as she gave them 30-50% of her earnings.

Finding the listing of the local clubs she scanned though and then pulled out a local map and compared where the closest ones would be. A few were clustered together in an area rather close to the the page out of the phone book she folded it along with the map into her sweater pocket and left the room with her purse in hand.

* * *

The night had been easy, Everlet had found work at the very first strip club she went too and started her "work" right at opening time and until closing time at three in the morning. As she changed out of a borrowed uniform and hung it back of the rack in the dressing room she waved goodbye to the other career girls. Cleaning herself up she heard the door of the dressing room open.

There were few people left so Everlet turned to see who it was.

In the doorway stood Joey Munch, the owner of the club. He was looking directly at her and smiled.

"You're a natural. Really, great stuff." He said walking over as Everlet wiped the stage makeup and glitter from her face.

"Yeah I've done this a bit, so I guess you just get use to it." Everlet said sighing, her fatigue was catching up with her and all she wanted was to go to sleep.

"Well we could sure use a girl like you, oh an' by the way, here's our earnings plus tips." Joey said handing her a thick wad of cash. Everlet smiled seeing the money, she quickly took it and slipped it into her purse. As she gathered her things she got ready to leave as Joey was moving around finishing the close up of the club.

"You sure you can only be here a night? You made mad amounts in tips." The owner asked with a sly smile on his face. Everlet turned and winced as her vision blurred.

A faded image flashed before her eyes of herself naked, with Joey on top of her. He was forcing her down onto a bed in a dark room. Blinking her eyes she shook the vision away and sighed.

"Yeah… I'm really not in town very long. Just needed some extra cash." Everlet said and bid him good night as she quickly moved to the back door and went out.

The night air was cold and silent. She breathed in deeply and without wasting anytime moved down the alleyway and back towards the street. She replayed the vision that she had, had in the club.

For as long as Everlet could remember she had always had strange visions of the future. The first had been when her uncle had died, she had seen the car accident the day before and told her mother every possible detail from the vision but her parents had shrugged it off. Dubbing it the imagination of a child her age.

But when it had come true they realized that she was gifted… or cursed. Even to this day Everlet wasn't sure. Her visions were fluked, they only hoped her was could happen. But the future changed all the time, every time some made a decision it changed. Every time a new opportunity came up it changed.

As the young woman moved down the alley way the hauntingly familiar sensation crept up the back of her neck. As it did a new vision clouded her eyes. This one was her with a man, a handsome man. He was holding her tight to him. Then they were kissing, then he was biting her.

Everlet gasped loudly and then heard a noise behind her, as she turned the man from her vision was nearing her. The dim light the street nearest her could highlight his features enough for her to recognize him.

But his focus was not on her he was looking anywhere in the alley but her, as she moved to the side near a dumpster she looked to the ground and found an old scrap pipe. Without hesitation she grabbed it and swung blindly at him with all her might. The metal hit him but for all she knew he had barely felt it. He did not flinch for even react for a few seconds.

Not waiting to see what he would do, Everlet turned and ran to the street. But in an instant the man had swooped up behind her, and enclosed her in his arms.

As he touched her she was shocked, literally. Hot electrical current ran through her body and she trembled in his arms as he brought her onto the street and turned her to face him. As she turned, Everlet lifted her head to look at her captor, the one she believed was the cause of her desperate flee from her normal life. And her silvery eyes met the shocked and dark smolder brown eyes of the handsome stranger from her vision.

* * *

**Please Please Please REVIEW!!! Hearts forever to those who review!**


	2. Escape

**And here we go again! Welcome to the second chapter, thank you too PrincessSerene15**** for the review and your support, this chapter shall be in your honor! Anyways, here is the next chapter in my Diederik and Everlet love affair. Please review so I may be encouraged to update quickly. I shall share with you my playlist for this chapter;**

**Incomplete - Backstreet Boys**

* * *

Everlet gasped as she looked up to the man who currently had her held firmly to his chest, his dark brown eyes bore into her and his warm large hands on her arms sent electric currents coursing through her body. Warmth pooled into her and she nearly moaned from the heat of his touch but she remembered that this man had stalked her through the alley and came running after her.

Immediately she struggled against his hold, but found his arms contained her in a iron strong hold. The man barely seemed to notice her struggles as he stared at her, and odd expression over his face, it seemed like a look of wonder. Everlet struggled even more but it seemed useless.

"Let me go." Everlet protested as she desperately tried to get out of his arms.

The man blinked in bewilderment and then increased his hold on her, pulling her closer to him. Which in turn only made her more desperate for freedom. Her eyes widened in fear as she stared up at him, his size dwarfed her petite stature.

"Never _Grádhág_, never again." He said and leaned his head down and buried it into her hair and breathed in deeply. The sudden sign of affection threw Everlet off guard and she tensed up in his arms.

"I will scream." She threatened lowly. The man seemed to chuckle into her hair, his hands slid down to her lower back, still holding her firmly in his grasp. Though she sounded firm, her threat was truly empty.

"Who will hear you?" he prompted, his voice a soft whisper in her ear. His warm bed on her ear sent shivers down her spine. This realization she began to struggle more against him, needing to get away and run back to her motel room, gather her things and leave on the next bus out of town. She wanted to get away from this place, and more importantly, away from him, away from the eyes that made her body want to melt against his.

Diederik frowned down at his lifemate, wondering why she was so afraid of him. Why she was trying to get away. Anger flared up in him, but not at her but at whatever had made her act like this. Lifting his head from her gorgeous auburn locks, he glanced around, trying to detect the vampire. He could feel the lingering rage of the creature nearby but the hunter knew the vampire was long gone.

But next came the question of what he should do next, with his newly found lifemate he could not go off and hunt it like his was suppose too, but now with her he had different duties to fulfill. Diederik was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her squirm and struggle some more against him. Sighing he held her firmly and lowered his head once more to her ear and whispered.

"Sleep now, _Grádhág_. Sleep." He whispered his voice low and compelling as he ordered her into a deep sleep. Pulling his head back she felt her body soften against his and looked to her eyes as they drifted closed. He could feel her fight against his commands, trying to force her eyes to stay open. But soon she lost the battle and her body slackened in his arms and Diederik lifted her petite body easily into his arms.

Diederik looked down at her sleeping face and smiled, here she was, the light to his darkness, the savior of his soul. But as he looked to her he could see the darkness under her eyes, that her skin was paler than a humans should be, and she felt to thin in his arms. Her naturally willowy shape was too light and her bones too pronounced. Again anger came up in him wondering why his lifemate was in such an uncared state. Why she looked so drained, like she hadn't slept in days. Though he couldn't know now, he was sure to find out once she awoke.

Turning he went to start walking down the street, but he soon leapt up and soared, his lifemate cradled in his arms. Taking her away from the dark silent streets he flew to the east, just lying outside the city was his 'home'.

Having taken up a residence while in the area he knew she would be safe there from the vampire lingering in the area. The doors flew open at his arrival and he swept in not needing light to guide himself inside he descended the stair cased to his place of rest.

The stonewalls were cold and bleak but as he walked down the hallways of the underground the candles flared to life, bringing light to the darkness. Down the small hallways he came to a solid oak door, pushing it open gently Diederik entered his room.

It had been lavishly decorated, the warm red, gold and brown colors assaulted his eyes. He sighed as he found himself enjoying the new perspective he had of this room, the color brought much more warmth and life to the room. The first genuine smile in many years crossed Diederik's lips as he breathed in deeply, he knew he owed the simple pleasure of seeing colors to the delicate woman in his arms. Sweeping over to the canopy bed he placed her down and pulled the covers over her body.

"You belong to me, with me. I will show you… I promise." Diederik whispered as he brushed his hand over her forehead and down the side of her face, moving the stray locks of hair to the side. He vowed he would show her just how perfect they would be, that they were meant to be. He would keep her safe, show her the love that he could already feel growing in her in his heart.

Feeling the night wear on he knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to go to ground. He turned and moved away from her side and closed the door, he also closed and locked the doors upstairs and to the house. Placing safeguards upstairs enough to protect the upstairs from any unwanted humans visitors. However he placed more intimate and powerful safeguards on the door out of the room, to stop anyone or anything getting in but also so his lifemate could not get out either.

He doubted she would wake before him, but he had to be sure. He would not risk her safety for one moment, even if it meant he had to contain her in this room to keep her safe from the vampire and anything else beyond those walls.

Once he was sure the safeguards were strong and secure he turned back to the bed and went to her, placing a hand on her cheek he pushed his mind to hers. It was easy to enter in her unconscious state, but he had little thoughts. But waves of calm rolled from her mind, smiling he gave her the command to sleep until nightfall.

Satisfied that he could go to ground knowing she would sleep until the next night and that this place was safe and secure he smiled. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he pulled himself away and moved to the far side of the room to a small door in the back corner. Opening it revealed a small closet that was bar and had a dirt floor. Stepping in he closed the door behind before the earth opened up and Diederik lay himself to rest for the day.

* * *

Hours later Everlet woke up, she could feel her eyes struggle to open. It felt like some invisible force was trying to make her sleep, the same way someone feels when going into surgery and they are given anesthesia. She groaned as her eyelids cracked open, as she fought the influence to sleep she lifted her head from the soft inviting pillow.

As her eyes open and the need to sleep became lighter her eyes opened more, she blinked as her eyes were greeted with an unfamiliar room. Sitting up a bit more she turned her head looking around the room, it was lavish and rich both in color and design. Candles lit the room in a soft warm light.

Everlet looked down at herself and she pushed the covers back from her body and stood up. She started to breath in quickly starting to panic as she tried to remember how she got there. Seeing now windows she wondered if she was underground, but as her eyes found the doors she ran to it.

Her hands grasped the handle but it would not turn in her hands. It felt like it was locked, gasping a new wave of panic over came her. She was being held somewhere, possibly underground and she was locked in with not other possible escape. Turning she found that there was only a closet door and she groaned. Keeping her hands on the handle she shook it slightly, trying to do anything to unlock.

Suddenly the knob started to loosen slightly, though it still felt like she was fighting against a brick wall she noticed that it was slowly giving. Feeling some relieve seep in she fought with the knob more and more. After a few minutes she could turn the knob and started to pull. Again it felt like some force was trying to keep the door closed.

Pulling with all her strength, Everlet gave one more quick jerk and the door flew open, and she fell back onto the wooden floor. She groaned as she fell onto her butt but snapped her head up now gaping at the open door.

Everlet scrambled to her feet and ran out the door and down the dimly lit hallway, she nearly tripping on the stairs but managed to catch herself with her hands. Now wasn't a moment for the man to come back and realize her escape she pushed herself back up and dashed up the stairs.

Bursting through an other door at the top of the stairs she entered a rather normal looking home, windows let the late afternoon light in. Not waiting a moment she ran through the house looking for a door leading outside. Though after a few seconds she considered breaking a window to get out, and she nearly looked for a chair to do so when her eyes found what seemed the only door.

Running to it she pulled at the handle, but she found that was same force was holding the door in place and locking it.

"Damn it!" Everlet cursed loudly and she started to rattle and tug on the door. However unlike the first door this one seem weaker. Almost instantly she was able to shake it and turned the handle. It took less than a couple minutes to break through this door.

Blinking in surprise she wondered briefly how the doors had been locked but also how she had been able to unlock them. Not lingering to stay around until the man came back, Everlet ran out the door, and across the yard. After a few feet she ran down a dirt pathway and found herself on the edge of a road. Slowing down she turned and looked both ways, as she looked westward she saw the city. Sighing with some relief she started to run back towards town, planning to get her things and leave town immediately.

* * *

**Please submit a review!! It will only take a few seconds to write a couple words of encouragement, and it will go a long way. Thank you!! **


	3. Memories

**Wow... okay well I guess you all are probably both angry and happy with me right now. Sorry able the hiatus, during the summer I thought I had some how accidently deleted this story from my computer and then got so caught up with starting my first year at university I just never started to write. But happy to say that I am back and ready to go! And I promise that tonight I will start chapter four and have it up for you faithful readers in 48 hours.**

**Hope you guys aren't too angry and will enjoy this chapter which I slaved over for you. Remember to review please!!  
**

* * *

Diederik woke in the earth as soon as he started to feel the strain and distress from his lifemate. Immediately he thought it was from her waking to a strange place, but he briefly wondered how she had woken so soon. Putting that worry to the back burner of his mind he settled back to rest for the last few hours of daylight, until he could rise and greet his lifemate properly.

He monitored her as she got up and looked around the room, but he did not notice her attempts to leave. He only finally noticed as he felt the safeguards he placed on the doors from the room she was in shatter completely and she fled from the room.

His eyes snapped open in fright thinking someone had gotten in, then his thoughts turned to horror as he realized that she had instead broken through them herself.

'_Impossible…_' Diederik thought as his mind sought out hers, forcing himself into her thoughts he watched her reach the upstairs where she could see the outside and the sun. This made him hiss, he was too late to go after her and bring her back to the safety of the room where he was.

Helpless in the soil he watched her leave his dwelling, watching her once again break through his safeguards. He read her mind extracting where she would go, he knew that within the time it would take her to get there versus the time it would take for the sun to set and he would be able to give chase he would be able to reach her in time to catch her before she left town.

Pushing the earth up he rose and entered the room looking to the bed his lifemate had lay in only a few short minutes ago. Sadness enveloped him, his body demanded her presence, and needing it more than the air he breathed.

His gut clenched at the idea of her running around town, able to be hurt, injured or manipulated by the vampire he had been chasing. Primitive rage and the need to posses rose deep from within and the beast drew from the darkness in him just as angry that she had left.

Withdrawing from her mind as she ran into town, he let out a long angered sigh. He would have her back, she would be safe with him once again and very soon. Very soon he would whisk her off to a safer place, maybe head back to his homeland to be with his brother and cousins once again.

He would have to show her how to be a lifemate, would have to teach her about Carpathian life. Of course he planned to convert her, she obliviously had the physic ability that would allow her to survive the process, but he would do so once she was ready. But what he was more concerned with trying to first making her secure and safe. As he could tell was that she was scared, very scared of whatever she was running from, but whatever it was he would protect her from.

Stiffening, Diederik felt her suddenly overcome with anxiety, reconnecting to her mind though the connection was very distant and weak he could tell she was in town, and was trying to find her way back to her motel. But it seemed that he was the cause of her anxiety, she was worried that he would find her. His very core shook with this information, his lifemate feared him. Diederik felt like weeping at this thought, he had taken her to protect her as any Carpathian would upon finding their lifemate. But she had run and was now afraid of him.

As the sun got lower to the horizon, Diederik was distracted from his lifemate as he sensed the vampire beginning to mobilize. He had awoken and was reading himself for night fall, the creature seemed just as desperate as he was to get out of the earth and to it's target.

_'Soon Grádhág… I will be with you soon. I will protect you, and tell you everything.' _He silently vowed as he patiently waited. As every moment ticked by and the sun inched closer to it's full descent. As the moments passed, Diederik felt as if it were hours without his lifemate near.

As the sun fully disappeared below the horizon, Diederik burst from the room and quickly dissolved to mist and flew from his home. Without hesitation he went straight for the city, his sole focus on his lifemate.

* * *

Everlet ran from the bus stop and down the street, the adrenaline that had been pumping in her veins was starting to disappear. It had been a long hour since she had left the house she had woken up in, she was all too anxious to get her things and leave.

As the motel came into sight she ran faster, rushing past other guests and a few young workers she entered the building and hurried to her room.

Nearly crashing right into the door marked room 143, Everlet fumbled through her pockets looking for her room key. Her clammy hands could barely grasp the small inoffensive card as she tugged it out of her left pocket, and could even barely make her hand slide the card through the sensor to unlock the door. But as soon as she heard the small click signaling that the key had unlocked the door, Everlet threw the door open.

And did not expect what she saw.

Her room had been torn apart, her clothes lying across the floor, bed and other such furniture. Gasping in shock at the sight, lamp turned over and the glass of the broken bulb scattered across the floor, her things mercilessly thrown, ripped and otherwise destroyed while the evidence was scattered across the room. She froze as the door swung closed behind her with a soft thud.

"No… No…." Everlet gasped out and tears came to her eyes. He had found her, somehow, someway he had found her and even got into her hotel room. The heart raced in her chest but her body failed to respond to the panic rising within her.

She looked to the nearby pieces of her ripped pictures lying on the floor. Collapsing to her knees she picked up the pieces and looked to them. The few she had managed to save before fleeing her home were now destroyed. And like before the culprit had ripped her from the pictures and taken just her image with him.

Glancing around with the torn photographs in her hands she saw her clothing some ripped, others torn and lying in ruins around her. The whole room has torn about, feathers from the motel pillows were scattered across the floor, beside table tipped over and the formerly neat bed sheets had been pulled from the bed.

Her brain could barely comprehend or think of what she should be doing then. Normally one would call the police and have this dealt with legally. But whoever this guy was, had done so before, and just like the last time there would be no trace of the intruder. Everlet knew she should be grabbing all she could salvage and go on the run again, head to the nearest bus station and grab the first one, didn't matter where it was going.

But her chest ached, her mind was wild with shock and fear. And for some unfathomable reason she wished he hadn't left the house she had woken up in, wished she had stayed with her kidnapper, which for all she knew could also be the one who did this. But some small voice in her mind said that, that was not the case. The man she had ran into last night and took her was not the same that stalked her no matter where she went and haunted her dreams.

Everlet was unaware of how much time had past, but she knew it was more than just the few minutes that it could have been. Suddenly the door burst open behind her and a misty figure drifted in from the night. The young woman whipped her head around and stared to Diederik as his body solidified before her eyes and she gasped.

At first Diederik's eyes didn't look to his lifemate's, his darkened eyes scanned the room, as if looking for some hidden enemy. After a quick look around his surveyed the damage and then looked to the girl he was most worried about.

Everlet scurried back from the man but Diederik didn't allow it, as she managed to push her away across the floor trying to get away from him, the man merely stepped forward in great strides to close the gasp. Staring up with him with wide and terrified eyes she gave a cry of protest and tears sprang to her eyes.

"No! Stay away!" she cried out and lifted her hands and braced herself ready for him to grab her, expecting him to grab her and throw her to the bed and take advantage of her petite and smaller body.

Diederik gave a shocked look and hesitated as he reached for the girl lying crumpled on the floor, did she really think he was capable of hurting her? But he could see in her mind the memories of finding or receiving notes from a stranger promising that he 'would make her body his'. This new knowledge brought a wave of rage and endless anger over him.

However he knew he would have to deal with this unknown foe at a later date. Collecting himself he kneeled next to the girl and reached his large arms and wrapped them around the girl and crushed her against his chest.

Everlet struggled feebly against his arms but found herself curtly tucked against the man's chest. Her mind seemed to slow down by a few miles an hour, her body relaxed against him and a comforting warmth washed over her. Feeling one arm around her middle holding her to him and his other hands brought up behind her head cradling it against his shoulder he pulled her into his lap and held her firmly there.

"Shhh… Shhh… Grádhág. Everything will be okay, that I promise you." She heard him murmur against the side of her head. His deep and thick velvet voice washed into her ears and she couldn't help but believe him.

"I will make everything okay, I will make you safe once again." He vowed lowly, and Everlet lifted her head. She could see him looking once again around the room. This time surveying the damages that had been done, biting her lower lip she didn't struggle against him though she knew she should.

But without a word Diederik lifted her up and cradled her petite body against him and walked from the room, the door opening on it's own will and he brushed the back of her head with his hand. "Don't ever do that again Grádhág… you nearly scared many years off my life with what you did. You were safe, if you only waited a little while longer I would have been with you. Would have kept you safe." His said and Everlet was sure he was talking to himself more than her.

Lifting her head she spoke to him, "What do you want from me?"

Diederik came to a stop and looked down at her pale face as it was turned up to face him in the dim lights of the motel and he smiled. "Do I have to say it out loud Grádhág? I want you safe and with me, that is the only way it can be. But no more talk for now… we will go back home and talk there."

His words were final and Everlet knew not to say any more. As he moved to the street that the motel was on he swiftly made his way to a cab and knocked on the window before opening the door and sliding them both in, but kept her tucked at his side. The driver was middle eastern and Diederik spoke to him is what Everlet could only guess was Arabic. Then they were off heading back to his home.

* * *

**Sorry that it is shorter than my other but I felt that this was a good place to stop for now. Anyways please review!!**


	4. Lifemates

Sorry for not updating in a while!! I hope this chapter makes up for it, I have had alot of time on my hands recently, I was in a bus accident so have had some time off to recover. Anyways hope you guys like it!

**Please review!**

* * *

Everlet woke in the arms of the stranger, she did not even remember falling asleep. She opened her eyes to find her face pillowed against Diederik's chest she blinked and then as she realized this she jerked slightly lifting her head. But her body was held firmly against him by his strong band of arms that were looped around her waist.

Feeling the shifting of the petite body in his arms, Diederik was alerted to her awakening. She had fallen asleep in the taxi, tears had stained her face, and when they got back to his home he carried her inside and back down the sub-terrain room in the basement. Currently he lay on the bed his back against the dark oak headboard holding her against his chest. And as she moved he lifted a hand and gently stroked her hair gently to soothe her, he could already feel her worry as she woke.

"Shh… Calm now _Grádhág_. You are safe in my home, where you should have stayed." Diederik murmured against her hair and then breathed in her scent.

"I guess I should thank you." Everlet murmured against his chest. The Carpathian male could feel her confusion, that she didn't understand what was going on, but knew she did not think he would harm her as she did before.

"No need for thanks, it is my honor and duty to see to your safety." He said and Everlet felt her heart stirring to hear him say that. To hear someone cared, even if she still had her doubts. About him, and about herself.

"I don't know why you do it… you don't know me." She murmured stubbornly which made Diederik smile, though he was upset that she had left, he knew the way she acted was a part of her, and he wouldn't have her any other way. She needed to run to find out how much she needed him, how much he was willingly to do for her.

Now hopefully she wouldn't run again.

"But I do Everlet, I know you are afraid, you are on the run, you have a man, obviously a very resourceful and dangerous man who is after you. You are smart, because you have been on the run for months and he still has not found you. But you are so much more, you are beautiful, kind because you tried to protect me from any harm by pushing me away. Which was a bad idea, because I will never let you go _Grádhág_." Diederik said and took his hand from her thick hair and moved it under her chin and tilt her face up to look at him.

"No matter where you run, or how you try to hide I would find you. I will always find you." He said as his eyes bore into hers. Everlet gasped slightly as she looked at him, she could feel the truth ringing from his words. Both in my mind, in her heart and even in her very soul.

"H-How?" she asked and Diederik just smiled, so far everything was looking good. She was accepting the truth that he would always be with her, no matter how she tried to deny or run from it.

His fingers moved up the side of her face, his hand wanted to tremble at the smoothness of her ivory skin. Had he ever felt something so wonderfully smooth before? Surely nothing would ever compare to her warmth both physically and in her soul. She wanted to know about him, and he could deny her nothing.

"I am a Carpathian male. I am the earth, the water and the air, and sometimes even the fire." He said and smirked as his hand cupped her face, which he knew sent a feeling of warmth across her skin. "I can be the wolf, or the eagle in the sky. Carpathians are immortal… but it comes at a price, and that price can mean our salvation or our doom. Your race confuses us with vampires… and in a way you can be right, but truly all vampires were once Carpathian's who lost their soul."

Everlet felt her stomach clench at this new knowledge, but she felt nothing but warmth from his hand and his arms. He held her so gently, like she was something that was to be cherished.

"For Carpathian males, we loose our ability to see in color at 200 years old… as well as our ability to feel any emotion. The only time that those two things are returned to us is when we see or hear our lifemates. The one woman who can save us from our dark, lonely existence, is the one woman meant for us, is our other half, is the light to our darkness. You Everlet… are my other half, when I ran into you this evening, I saw again in color. I can see your brown hair, the color in your skin, in your eyes. You were made from me and I for you." Diederik said and went silent, to allow her time to think and understand what he told her. He slipped into her mind and could see her swirling thoughts, but all he was glad about was he didn't fear him, but she was still trying to understand.

"I know it is a lot. But I will do anything and everything to make you understand how grateful I am too you, and how much I care for you." He said choosing not to say love, because he worried about scaring her off.

"Wow… and I just thought you were some crazy guy…" she said jokingly to cover her shock and Diederik chuckled. One of the first time in centuries he could feel humor.

"Crazy… maybe… but just for you _Grádhág._" Diederik said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt her shiver in his arms and he also felt the ritual words on the tip of his tounge, his instincts desperate and crying for him to say them too her, bind her too him for all time. But he swallowed back those words, he would say them when she was ready for them.

"You know… somehow I believe you."

"I only speak the truth to you… there is only truth between lifemates." Diederik said and shifted his arms around her to press him. Everlet breathed in deeply and closed her eyes and she just enjoyed the feeling of the gesture.

"What do you want from me?" Everlet asked.

"Just you… I can't live without you Everlet. The moment I saw you, you became my world, you are the air I breathe, the very center of my world. I would give you the moon if that's what you wanted, if that's what it took to make you let me in. Just let me show you that I am your lifemate, for there will be no other for you. There never has been. You would always wonder when you let a boy touch you, kiss you…" he said having to pause, for he knew she had, had boyfriend before, and he had to put a hold on the jealousy he felt.

"You knew they weren't for you. You even wondered if something was wrong with you. But the truth is Everlet was that you always knew I was the one made for you, though you never knew me before, you knew I was out there."

As he said this she buried her face into his chest and he knew what he had said resounded in her, she knew he had spoken the truth. Everlet suppressed a sob as everything he said finally locked into place in her mind. And as overwhelmed as she was, she knew he was right.

"What do I do now?" she asked softly against his chest.

"Just let me take care of you, protect you. The one who hunts you I can deal with, but I have a home in the Carpathian mountains that I can bring you too, you will be safe there. No longer will this thing chase you, or harm you anymore."

Everlet just nodded slowly and sighed, Diederik knew she was tired. She had been on the run for a long time, and he knew she was tired. She was crashing from the effort and energy she had exhausted on keeping herself alive.

"Time for you too sleep _Grádhág._ I will help you but this time when you wake I will be up, ready for you." Diederik told her and waited until she nodded before he slipped into her mind and put her to sleep.

"Can I at least know your name before I sleep?" she asked softly and Diederik nodded slowly.

_'Diederik' _His voice was a hot velvet whisper in her mind.

_'It suits you'_ she murmured back to him and then her mind relaxed against his, ready for sleep to claim her. Diederik surrounded her mind in warmth and comfort until she was deep asleep and then sent a compulsion for her to sleep, deep and restful sleep until he woke her again.

He lay with her for a long while even after she had fallen to sleep, he didn't want to ever let her go. But he knew the sun would be rising soon and he would have to go to ground if he wanted to eliminate this threat and keep her safe. They still had much to do, many steps to cross before they were to be joined as lifemates.

A smile crossed his face as he placed her down in the bed and covered her with the sheets and went to the closet room and opened the earth underneath him and slowly started to shut his heart and lungs down before settling into his own restful sleep.


End file.
